The Light Behind Your Eyes
by Susan strong
Summary: A Sam/OC one-shot and my first 'Supernatural' story. Aaliyah-Hazel had been traveling with Sam and Dean for a while, helping them the best she could. Then came a day she wasn't expecting—Sam asking her on a date.
**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing in the 'Supernatural' universe. I started watching the show not too long ago and I kinda got this idea so please bear with me!_

* * *

Aaliyah-Hazel Eckhart had practically thrown herself on her bed after she and the Winchester brothers returned to the crappy motel they were staying at. It had been a long night of them trying to handle a poltergeist that was terrorizing some small Idahoan town, which, for the record, had been a total pain in the ass. Not only did the poltergeist put up a fight, but the little group didn't successfully handle it until the crack of dawn. And by then, an entire house had been destroyed and there were plenty of shaken people wondering what could've happened.

"Lia, we should probably check your injuries," Sam said.

Aaliyah let out a grunt. They did get a few injuries from the previous night, but it wasn't too bad—a few scrapes and maybe some bruises.

"Quit worrying about me," Aaliyah yawned, "I'm fine."

She was right, too. While Sam and Dean were simply Human, Aaliyah was _half_ -Human. Her mother had been a vampire while her father had been Human. Needless to say, when she first started hunting with the Winchester brothers, there had been a lot of anger and mistrust after finding out her dirty little secret. Dean had almost come close to killing her, but thanks to Sam, that didn't happen. But because of Aaliyah's half-vampire status, she did inherit some of their abilities—she could heal any injury within minutes, she had a tad bit more speed and strength compared to an ordinary Human, not to mention that her senses seemed to be a little more enhanced but not by much. Unfortunately, she does need blood in order to at least _function_ , although she doesn't need it as frequently as full blooded vampires do.

In other words, because of her vampire half, Aaliyah had a sense of invulnerability.

Out of the corner of her eye, Aaliyah saw Dean go into the bathroom. She saw Sam a little further back, a look on his face she couldn't quite make out.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked, sitting up.

"Just thinking." He gave a small smile.

"C'mere, I got some bandages for your cuts." Sitting up on her bed, she pulled out her first aide kit from under the mattress. Sam and Dean seemed to have gotten quite the beating and it was kind of pitiful seeing them look like that. Sam sat heavily on the foot of her bed, a hint of a small smile on his face.

Whenever it came to those hunts that got them _really_ hurt, Aaliyah always had some kind of solution to at least make them feel a little better.

Opening the first aide kit, Aaliyah began working on those little scrapes.

 **— —**

One thing Sam always seemed to notice was when Aaliyah was focused on something, she had this sparkle in her icy blue eyes. Her lips pressed together slightly, making her look completely serious but Sam couldn't help but think it looked a bit endearing. Not to mention the way her platinum blonde hair looked whenever it framed her face while she concentrated.

"There." Aaliyah put on the last bandage, smiling at her work. At that point, Dean had come out of the bathroom, looking between the two of them with a slight smirk on his face.

"You're not gonna fix me up either?"

Aaliyah looked at the older Winchester brother with a playfully sarcastic look. "Well, I don't know," she sighed. "I don't think I have anything to fix you with. Not with a face like that."

Sam felt a chuckle bubbling in his throat.

"Asshole," Dean muttered before leaving the motel room.

Sam's gaze drifted from watching his brother leave the room to watching while Aaliyah put away the first aide kit. She'd been with him and Dean for a few months—her father had been acquainted with his, and from what she told them, he was a decent hunter. Despite the fact that he had a kid with a vampire. Aaliyah had told Dean and Sam when they first met each other that she grew up learning the myths and lore of everything supernatural and all the ways to kill them. Every weakness, possible hideouts or gravesites, certain exorcism techniques to banish evil spirits or demons, whatever they didn't know, she more than likely had an answer. She hadn't been lying.

"Is there something wrong, Sam?" Aaliyah's icy blue eyes looked up at him through her lashes.

He felt a lump in his throat. "No, I was..."

"...just thinking?" Aaliyah looked at him with a soft frown. "If there's something wrong you can tell me," she murmured, reaching over and touching his hand.

He wanted to tell her—he really did. Sam wanted to tell her that he thought she was beautiful, that she was very sympathetic and understanding and he found that to be wonderful. But with the amount of time they spent on the road and the time they spent with their hunts, it made it nearly impossible for Sam to work up the nerve to tell Aaliyah anything.

A small, almost apologetic, smile came across Aaliyah's face. "If you don't want to say, that's fine." She gave his hand a squeeze before letting go.

"No," Sam said, grabbing her hand. "I've wanted to tell you this for a while I just couldn't find the nerve." Despite the fact that he was glaring a hole into the floor, he could still see the look of concern spreading across Aaliyah's face. "I was thinking...maybe we could go out for a drink—maybe a small bite to eat."

Aaliyah's brows shot up. "A-Are you asking me out?" she squeaked.

"If that's what you want..."

"I-I just..." Aaliyah felt her throat tightening a little. She never thought she'd hear the day when Sam Winchester would be asking her on a _date_! "Do you _want_ this to be a date?" she sputtered. "I didn't mean to jump to any conclusions..."

"It's OK with me as long as it's OK with you."

"Then...y-yes."

 **— —**

Aaliyah-Hazel Eckhart groaned in frustration. In all her life, whenever she had been asked out on a date, she always had something to wear. But in that moment, that evening, when she really wanted to make herself look presentable for Sam, she couldn't find a single outfit! She didn't want Sam to see her in just old, worn out clothes—she wanted him to see her in something that was at least _nice_! And that crossed off pretty much all of her clothes. It wasn't like she had a reason to dress nicely around them before, they were hunters, and they couldn't afford to waste their time buying clothes that might get ruined in the end.

Sam and Dean had gone to their room, leaving Aaliyah to get herself ready.

Letting out a frustrated groan, Aaliyah went and picked out the nicest clothes she had—ones that weren't covered in holes or ripped at the end or with the hint of blood still on them.

Throwing on her nicest blue jeans and the cleanest whit tank top and flannel shirt—left unbuttoned—Aaliyah pinned her hair back and put on some lip gloss.

At least she'd look somewhat presentable.

Walking over to her door, she was just about to go to Sam's and Dean's when she let out a surprised yelp at seeing Sam at the other end. He had washed himself up and tried getting his hair slicked back. He tried dressing himself as nicely as possible.

"You look really nice," he said, a small smile on his face.

Aaliyah smiled and shrugged. "Thanks. It was the best I could come up with. You look really nice, too."

 **— —**

Sam had taken Aaliyah to a little diner he found not too far from the motel. It was cheap but it seemed like a nice place for them to go. She wasn't complaining either—she was hungry.

For most of the time they were at the diner, Aaliyah did most of the talking—quietly telling her worst hunting trips before finding the Winchesters, or her brief moments in school. Because of her and her father moving around a lot, she never got to stay in one school longer than a couple months.

"I never knew my Mom," Aaliyah said with a shrug. "Dad said it'd be best if I lived as Humanly as possible."

"How'd he meet her?" Sam asked.

"He had a trail on a nest somewhere in Arkansas. He was going to take it down, but then he met my mother. He didn't know she was a vamp at first—she did a good job at hiding it, is what he told me. He stayed a little longer than necessary and _boom!_ —she's pregnant. I guess if you're a pregnant vamp, you need more blood. And my Dad caught her feeding on one of the locals. He'd already found the nest and killed them all." Aaliyah shrugged. "She begged him not to kill her, from what he said. At least not while she was pregnant—he said she needed more blood to keep herself and the baby alive. After I was born, Dad didn't kill her, but he said that I couldn't grow up in what he thought to be a barbaric lifestyle. So he took me and left."

Sam leaned back in his chair. There was some unknown emotion swirling inside him. Aaliyah-Hazel had grown up trying her hardest to be Human. There was still a bit of hesitation from Dean when he was around her, but he acknowledged that Aaliyah was trying. It was just when her vampiric needs showed when Dean became uncomfortable. Aaliyah fed once a month—or every other month, if her feeding was good—and tried her best to cover up her cravings whenever she was around the Winchesters. She also made an effort to keep her fangs retracted.

"I know I make you guys uncomfortable," Aaliyah said softly, "I try my best not to. I really do."

Sam leaned over and took Aaliyah's hands in his. Despite all the hunting she did, Aaliyah's skin felt soft under his calloused hands.

"Don't apologize for that," he murmured. "Never apologize for that. It's what you are."

"I see it on your faces every time I..." Aaliyah stopped. "Especially with Dean. Whenever I need to feed or whenever I put up a fight, I see him look...it's not angry or disgusted, but it's like somewhere in the middle. I see it in his eyes. I'd understand if you felt the same way."

"I don't." The firmness in Sam's voice made Aaliyah look at him sheepishly. "I don't think that way at all. I think you're perfect—absolutely perfect."

There it was—those big, wet eyes of his. Dean had joked about that look being Sam's _'puppy eyes'_ look. It almost always worked on anyone.

"Don't give me that look," Aaliyah said, a hint of a smile on her face.

"What look?" He tilted his head a little in slight confusion.

"Those big puppy eyes!" Aaliyah bit her bottom lip to contain the smile. "I swear to God, I just want to give you a hug every time you make that look."

There was a look of slight surprise on Sam's face, but it quickly became a smile, a laugh escaping his lips.

 **— —**

Once they left the diner, Aaliyah and Sam decided to just walk. They didn't really say much after that and that was something they were OK with. Occasionally, Sam would glance over at Aaliyah just to _look_ at her. Her platinum hair seemed brighter outside and her icy blue eyes seemed paler. Her skin seemed to glow and there was just something about her that made his stomach do flips. They'd traveled together for months, maybe even close to a year, and every time he saw her there was just something about her that made him feel _some_ thing.

When he felt her hand brush his, he felt his hand twitch a little to instinctively reach out for hers.

He glanced at her again.

She was trying not to smile.

"I lied earlier," he murmured, still looking at her.

A look of surprise came across Aaliyah's face. "Lied? About what?"

He gently stopped in front of her. "When I said you looked nice earlier. I lied." He saw her face fall a little. "You look really beautiful."

A blush spread across her face.

"Beautiful?"

Sam nodded.

"Sam, I'm..."

He stopped whatever she was going to say with a kiss—a kiss so feather light it _almost_ didn't feel like one. When he pulled back, there was that surprised look still etched on her face. Gently taking her face in his hands, he gave her another hesitant kiss, as if asking if it was OK. When Aaliyah kissed back, a sense of reassurance spread through Sam.

When the kiss ended, Sam rested his forehead against Aaliyah's.

"Beautiful," he whispered before kissing her again.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for the delay, there was a bit of a storm where I'm at so my power went down for a bit. Came back on yesterday evening. Let me know what you think! Like I said at the beginning of this story, I'm new to the 'Supernatural' fandom, so if I choose to write any other 'Supernatural' stories, it'll probably be once I'm further into the series. Just let me know what you guys think! If I got Sam or Dean wrong, just let me know.**

 **I own nothing in the 'Supernatural' universe, only Aaliyah and the plot.**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please!**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


End file.
